I want to Believe - Quiero creer
by pixiebol
Summary: ZaDr, Relacion de Zim y Dib. La historia empieza 7 años mas tarde de la animación, tienen 17 años (Zim 187), están cerca de graduarse del colegio, y siguen en las peleas de siempre. Pero algo está cambiando, Zim acepta su realidad, y Dib está al borde del colapso emocional? O algo totalmente diferente? Nuevas ideas ocurren por sus mentes y al parecer ambas se atraen eventualmente.
1. Capitulo 1

No escribo desde hace años y mucho menos en español, van a disculpar la ortografía, simplemente confié en Word para que saliera bien. Planeo el hacer esta historia de muchos capítulos, ya tengo cosas en mente, y dudo mucho que la dejare. No escribo hace años así que disculpen los errores. No duden en dejarme quejas constructivas pero no sean rudos ni hirientes. Espero que les guste esta pareja ya que yo ando enamorada. Disfruten! Y no duden en dejar comentarios de que les gustaría leer, y veré que puedo hacer :D

Ninguno de estos personajes son mios, aunque la historia si lo es.  
Los personajes le pertenecen a JhonenVasquez y Nickelodeon.

* * *

La escena era simple, común para los alumnos tanto como para los maestros. Los dos adolecentes causando estragos en la escuela, aunque mientras no destruyan todo lo que está a su alrededor a nadie parece importarle. Maestros y directores no podían hacer mas, ellos ya tenían que quedarse a detención por todo el año, se lo ganaron al hacer explotar el laboratorio de ciencias. Además de que el ponerse en contacto con sus padres no ayudaba en nada, uno andaba demasiado ocupado, mientras que los otros simplemente eran, posiblemente retrasados.

-Nunca lo harás Zim, si hasta ahora no lo has hecho te aseguro que nunca lo lograras – gritaba Dib un tanto cansado y ensangrentado mientras golpeaba un armario en el que Zim parecía estar.

–Calla! Gusano humano Dib, tu cabeza enorme me ah molestado lo suficiente! DESPIDETE DE TU PLANETA!- gritaba el no muy alto "adolecente".

Zim no había logrado crecer más que 5 centímetros desde que estaba en primaria. Lo cual le enorgullecía increíblemente, algo que los tontos humanos nunca podrían comprender. Ellos no lograban entender que si seguía así, algún día alcanzaría el lugar de los lideres Irken, aunque para poder crecer a esa rapidez necesitaba encontrar el factor que le estaba ayudando.

Al parecer ese estúpido planeta que le había sido encargado conquistar por sus líderes, le había echo algo a su estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento había aflojado el agarre de la puerta.–Mierda – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el adolecente de 1 metro 70, cabello negro raspado hacia los lados, con unos cuantos piercings en las orejas y cejas le pudiera quitar el botón que traería destrucción a la raza humana. –Já já zim, perdiste de nuevo – sacándole la lengua.

El pequeño adolecente verde ni siquiera se inmuto con aquello, se le había ocurrido que tal vez… tal vez… debería enfocarse en encontrar el por qué de su extraordinario crecimiento, si en casi 150 años no había logrado crecer nada.

–Muévete larva humana – fueron las últimas palabras de zim antes de salir de la escuela a pesar de el escándalo que su maestro de historia hizo al ver que se saltaría u clase. Dib no pensó demasiado y decidió hacer lo mismo que su archi enemigo eh irse a casa.

En el camino a casa, Zim parecía más perdido que nunca, no era normal para el dejar que la larva humana simplemente le ganara. Aunque, ya no le ponía tanto empeño como antes. Una vez llego a casa fue recibido por Gir –Maestro, Bienvenido!, Hice WAffles! Gritava el pequeño robot, deshaciéndole los tímpanos que no tenía el alien invasor.

–Si… Eso lo puedo ver… dijo un Zim no tan sorprendido al apreciar que la entrada de su base estaba cubierta con platos de waffles. El simplemente se dirigió hacia el baño para poder ir a su guarida, no estaba de humor para juegos. Llevaba estancado en ese planeta por demasiado tiempo.

Dib llego a su casa para ser reprendido por una TV flotadora con la imagen de su padre en ella, la imagen fue simplemente ignorada, Dib no estaba de humor, su vida se sentía…tan extraña? El era un muchacho raro, ¿por que ahora se sentía así?. La imagen de su padre desapareció eventualmente. El muchacho trato de leer sus archivos o concentrarse en algo que lo hiciera feliz, pero hasta ahora toda su vida había sido un "fracaso" excepto por todas las veces que logro salvar a la humanidad, pero como él le dijo una vez a Zim –pareciera que la humanidad quiere ser destruida- Repitió para sí mismo en voz alta. Se levanto del computador, cerrando todos sus archivos y simplemente echándose en su cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Su ropa no había cambiado mucho, seguía usando botas y saco negro de cuero. Pero las poleras cambiaban de vez en cuando. Ahora mismo llevaba su favorita con el típico mensaje de "I want to believe" y la imagen de un ovni en ella.

Mientras tanto Zim seguía mirando a la pantalla, pensando en que excusa debería darle a sus altísimos, ya que una vez más, no había logrado aniquilar a la raza humana. Tal vez era hora de dejar de anunciarle sus planes malévolos a sus altísimos cada vez que piensa hacer algo. Ya habían pasado casi 7 años desde que llego a la tierra, y se estaba quedando sin excusas.  
Lo que Zim no sabía era que sus altísimos estaban decidiendo entre sí llamar ellos mismo a Zim y evitarse las imprevistas llamadas del pequeño irken, o esperar que llamase el –pero Rojo ¿y si ahora lo logra y nos llama para darnos las buenas noticias? ¿O si lo interrumpimos y somos la causa de su falla?- en ese momento ambos altos rieron al uní sonó, era imposible que lo haya hecho, llevaba casi 7 años humanos sin lograrlo, así que para aliviarse la carga ellos llamarían para luego poder comer en tranquilidad sin ser interrumpidos. –Bien llamemos a Zim.- dijo Rojo.

Zim estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando algo lo saco de aquellos –Maestro, tiene ud una llamada- dijo su casa, pero antes de poder contestarle, la voz hablo de nuevo –Maestro, tiene otra llamada que hacemos –que? – el pánico lo invadió decidiendo por lo más razonable –Conecta las llamadas entre ellos! Grito, para luego relajarse en su asiento.

La computadora estaba hablando, zim simplemente quería que se callara, el problema de las llamadas estaba resuelto, porque molestaba tanto? –MAESTRO! Grito por fin la voz llamando la atención de su dueño

–¿Que quieres? Que no vez que estoy pensando en mi próximo plan para- El no logro siquiera terminar sin que la computadora por fin le dijera –Los altísimos están hablando con sus maestros

–¿¡QUE?! Conéctame ahora mismo. Para cuando el entro a la llamada, parecía ser demasiado tarde, el podía ver a sus altísimos en la pantalla y ellos podían ver a zim, pero logro escuchar lo que su profesora decía –Muchas gracias por contestarnos por fin padres de Zim, Estaremos esperando a su hijo todos los días d de la tarde para que nos ayude a limpiar el colegio por su mala conducta.-

A zim Se le revolvía sus entrañas, cualquiera que estas sean, ahora que sus altísimos sabían de su castigo, tiene que asistir a este… Cuando el maestro colgó, sus altísimos le miraron con una sonrisa que pocas veces veía, y sabía exactamente lo que significaba, lograran deshacerse de zim aunque sea por algunas horas de lunes a viernes.

–¡Zim! Qué bien que entraste en el momento indicado, al parecer ahora estas castigado, y podemos adivinar que tuviste algunos contratiempos para llevar a cabo tu plan – Suerte para la próxima, dijo Rojo antes de despedirse por purpura y el. Lo único bueno que podía salir de esa situación es que probablemente su archi enemigo tiene la misma desagradable suerte.

Al siguiente día, un jueves, Zim acudió a clases y no tuvo mayores contratiempos con nadie, ya que su enemigo estaba tarde. El llego para el almuerzo con un morete en la mejilla, Sentándose directamente alado de zim. El no sabía porque su primer instinto fue ir con aquella persona con quien más mal tiempo pasaba, aunque pensándolo bien, siempre era amas divertido que con sus bullys, a pesar de que ya lo no lo molestaban desde que aprendió a pelear y el gimnasio era su amigo.

–hey – dijo un zim un tanto intrigado a aquella trata extraña que estaba recibiendo, refiriéndose a no trata del todo. Normalmente si se sentaba a su lado era para convencerlo de comer o si no era un "alien", pero esta vez no parecía haber nada.

–Hey. Ugh. Mierda. Puedes creer que mi padre dejo su estúpido trabajo solo para sermonearme en persona? Y todavía se atreve a pegarme siendo que ya estoy viejo, debió hacer eso cuando era un niño, no ahora.- dijo Dib, respirando por su nariz de una manera exagerada para los ojos de Zim.

–y qué? Yo no te puedo ayudar, no tenemos padre, a nosotros nos asesinan si no podemos cumplir nuestras misiones bien. –Y entonces se puede saber ¿cómo es que aun estas vivo?- rio Dib

–Pues porque simplemente se querían deshacer de mi- zim corto respuesta en ese instante, ni el sabia que tenia eso en su mente... no es cierto, el siempre lo tuvo en mente, pero su negación era más grande, ¿que estaba sucediendo que ya no lo hacía?. ¿Que lo hizo decir eso?. Dib parecía tan sorprendido como Zim, aunque el ya lo sabía, desde aquel día cuando leyó documentos de la nave de Tack, simplemente nunca le intereso decírselo a su alíen enemigo, ya que probablemente lo sabía, pero como siempre vivía a sus propias reglas.

–Zim. . .- Zim se veía demasiado confundido, como si fuera la primera vez que realmente lo escuchaba, probablemente su Pack estaba desesperado por salir de esa situación de estar atrapado en la tierra como para por fin aceptar que él no era querido por sus altísimos. Su confusión y ..tristeza? podía verse en su cara, se lo veía tan confundido que incluso a Dib le dio lastima, ya que nunca lo había visto por los suelos.

Dib tomo la decisión más sabia y se levanto de la mesa para dejar al pequeño alien con sus propios pensamientos, a veces eso es lo mejor que se puede hacer por alguna persona. Especialmente para personas tan orgullosas como Zim. Aquel momento en el que se aparto de la mesa, algo le empezó a doler al joven humano, se dio cuenta que se agarraba el pecho con su mano derecha, ya que la otra sostenía su bandeja de comida.

El pecho le dolía, le dolía saber que su "amigo" estaba yendo por un mal momento. En ese momento a él también parecía habérsele iluminado los pensamientos. ¿Qué haría si Zim decidiese irse? El ya estaba demasiado loco como para volverse a integrar a la sociedad. Ahora ni siquiera su padre creía en el, perdería el resto de su cordura si la única persona que "cree" en el… -Cree?.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de tirar al cesto su comida, mirar al alien por última vez, e ir hacia el baño, para encerrarse en el ultimo de aquellos, hasta que le toque su castigo por lo menos. No estaba a gusto. Ese día no le causaba nada bueno, desde su familia hasta su enemigo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, esperen el proximo capitulo pronto :D


	2. Capitulo 2

2nd chapter

Muchas gracias por aquellos que están siguiendo esta historia, y muchísimas gracia por leer. No se olviden de dejar algún comentario o ayuda constructiva, no abusiva.

* * *

El profesor de literatura gritaba, y gritaba…

Golpeo la mesa con una fuerza que lo hizo comprender su ambiente.

En vez de responder a semejante falta de respeto contra su existencia, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del colegio.

El profesor gritaba de nuevo mientras lo seguía de cerca, pero sin atreverse a ponerle un dedo encima luego de que hace unos momentos lo haya golpeado a un lado de la cabeza por accidente, al tratar de poner sus manos sobre la mesa.

Zim simplemente caminaba con un dolor punzante a un lado de su cerebro, por supuesto que a él, no le parecía gran cosa, ya había pasado por cosas peores con el humano Dib. Hablando del humano Dib el se estaba acercando. – Zim, tienes detención hoy, no puedes simplemente irte.

Dib tenía miedo aunque su voz sonaba completamente neutral. El temía lo que le pueda Pasar a Zim al estar solo, sabiendo que ninguno de sus robots asistentes eran tan listos como a Zim le gustaría.

Al pequeño extraterrestre le volteaba la cabeza.

Realmente la razón para su actuar es que estaba bloqueando cualquier pensamiento para no llegar a conclusiones.. no tan erróneas, de nuevo. Su cabeza daba vueltas sobre la nada. –Cállate Dib humano, volveré para eso.

Dib reacciono en ese instante agarrándole la muñeca a su pequeño enemigo.

-…

-…

Dib necesitaba una excusa para mantener a Zim cerca de supervisión…-

-Bien. Quiero ir a la enfermería, me duele la cabeza.

El profesor entendió la indirecta y para evitarse algún problema decidió dejarlo ir, total no era como si estuviera saliendo del colegio, además de actuar un poco más extraño de lo usual.

–Muy bien. Pero el señor membrana te acompañara para asegurarse que no escapes del colegio.- Como si el otro no tuviese la misma maña.

-¿!Qué!? ¡¿ Por qué yo?!. Claro su intención era tener a Zim vigilado pero, ¡no por el mismo!

–Maldicion, ok. Fue lo único que pudo decir al mirar al pequeño alíen quien aun se veía perdido. Ugh. Que podría estar sintiendo su enemigo, no es como si a él le importara, por supuesto que no. Qué gran mentira que se decía cada vez con más frecuencia, demostrando totalmente lo contrario. Parecía que algo avía aprendido de Zim, negación.

Zim no entendía y no quería entender, todo le dolía, desde lo físico hasta lo que él pensaba que no tenia.

–Hey. No te preocupes… - o tal vez debería tomar otro camino, y hablar como si en realidad a Zim nunca se le hubieran escapado esas palabras.

Tal vez esa era la mejor opción - ¿Qué acaso estás enfermo extraterrestre? ¿algo en la tierra te enfermo? Jaja se burlaba Dib con la esperanza de que Zim vuelva a su propio egocéntrico ser.

El pequeño alíen abrió los ojos a su máxima potencia, y le miro con ojos inocentes. Los cuales no duraron mucho, se entre cerraron con una mirada sospechosa hacia su enemigo quien sentaba en la silla frente a la cama que el ocupaba. –Ni siquiera intentes consolarme humano.

–No lo hacía.

-¡MIENTES!

-Silencio. - Dijo la enfermera grande y vieja que acababa de abrir la puerta para cerrarla de golpe después que los adolecentes casi caen de sus respectivos asientos del susto. Ella reía para sí misma.

-¡Esa Estúpida humana! Quien se cree que es para hablarle a si AL INCREIBLE ZIM.- parándose sobre la cama con sus garras abiertas hacia el techo.

–¿QUE FUE ESO?.- Dijo Zim, frunciendo el ceño e inclinándose hacia donde se encontraba su archienemigo.

\- Pero no eh dicho nada.- Se defendía el Humano, que atrevimiento pensó Zim.

-Acaso crees que YO el GRANDISIMO ZIM ¿no escucho tu pequeña burla? Te burlabas DEL GRANDISIMO ZIM.

Dib no pudo ayudarlo pero formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, causando una mueca aun mas irritada en su alien contraparte.

–Para que lo sepas Dib humano, los Irken tenemos estas antenas que nos dejan escuchar mucho mejor, también pueden radiar señales hacia otros Irken en caso de emergencia… pero TU NO tienes porque saber eso. Y ahora Sucio Dib, dime porque reías?

Con la misma sonrisa en la cara Dib simplemente decidió decirle lo que cruzo por su mente causándole una sonrisa tan duradera.

-Bien. Estaba feliz de que estas gritando como siempre, aunque…

-Aunque ¿qué?. Humano Yo, el grandísimo INVASOR ZIM, te ORDENA que hables!

-jaja, No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te extrañaría si desaparecieras, aunque simplemente hayas estado en tu mente.

Aquello fue inesperado. El irken se enrojeció y perdió su postura de conquistador, bajando para sentarse en la cama, ¿qué le pasaba a ese humano? Acaso podría ser aquello que los humanos llaman

–Adolescencia?

-uh?

-Los Irken no vamos por aquello llamado adolescencia.

-Por lo que eh visto y escuchado sobre tu lideres los "más altos", yo diría que ustedes nacen y nunca la dejan.- Burlándose al recordar aquel encuentro que tuvo con aquellos seres años atrás mientras Zim no estaba en casa. El simplemente se había decidido a bailar con el robot ayudante frente a la conexión que los "altos" no cortaban. Mirando con extrañeza al par, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a tener esa línea abierta al medio de aberraciones… oh… su mente se acaba de iluminar.

-No, tu no entiendes. Eh leído sobre aquello, bastante mezcla de sentimientos y horrible ganas de reproducirse! Es Asqueroso, las larvas humanas son asquerosas.

-Bien que no eres humano, no te puedes reproducir… oh si?

-Por supuesto que no idiota humano, SOY de una RAZA SUPERIOR. Nosotros usamos huevecillos con ADN dejado por nuestros antiguos que lograron crear nuestro PODEROSO IMPERIO!- una vez más sobre la cama con su garras al aire.

-si… sobre eso, quienes eran ellos? Como es que tu raza se ah vuelto tan " _poderosa".-_ Lo ultimo dicho en tono de burla aunque el ya sabía que la raza Irken si eran líderes de la mitad del espacio.

-No te burles humano! Y además ¿Crees que compartiría la GRANDIOSA historia Irken con un SIMPLE FEO humano con GRAN CABEZA como tú?

Dib se toco la cabeza con las dos manos, tratando de medirla. –MIENTES- Grita Dib apuntándo a Zim con su meñique, al darse cuenta que su enorme cabeza ahora parecía normal con respecto a su cuerpo, ya que habría ganado suficiente altura.

Zim ríe a aquello, hace tanto que no lo molestaba con su cabeza, ahora se creía tan lindo, fuerte e inteligente, no que no lo fuera, pero, era una raza inferior que zim no aceptaría en palabras nunca. Por supuesto su mente ya ah ido y retornado de pensamientos que _al Dib_ nunca se le hubiesen pasado por la cabeza.

-Basta Zim, volvamos al curso, o ese profesor se volverá loco.

-No.

-No puedo volver sin ti, se enojara conmigo, y créeme que he tenido suficiente con la llamada a mi padre.

-Entonces dile que no me sentía bien.

-Eso es mentir, y tu ni siquiera eres mi amigo.

-No me interesa, la enfermería es para aquellos que no se sienten bien, y no lo hago.- dijo seriamente, cruzando sus brazos.

-oh… Zim… lo lamento, no me refería

-IDIOTA. NO son estúpidos SENTIMIENTOS despreciable humano. Me duele la cabeza.

-Un dolor de cabeza no es tanto, el profesor se enojara si no vamos.

-A _él_ no le molestara en lo absoluto.- mostrado una sonrisa que aseguraba su victoria. –porque es su culpa que me duela. Si no me hubiese golpea-

Fue interrumpido por el simple cambio de mirada y lenguaje corporal de aquel adolecente humano sentado frente a él. –Vamos humano, no es para tanto.- pero aquellas palabras hicieron nada por calmar la furia del chico. El simplemente se decidió a ocultarla, lo cual Zim noto.

No lograba comprender por qué le molestaría tanto, aunque pensándolo bien, si alguien se atrevía a tocar a su Dib, el lo aniquilaría. –mío?.

Si. Eran enemigos, se odiaban con pasión. Pero nadie. Nadie en todo el universo podía ponerle el dedo encima a uno sin que el otro enloquezca de furia. Y Zim lo sabía y aceptaba. Había encontrado un rival de por vida. Siempre lo supo. Pero, por que ahora no le molestaba tener el pensamiento tan claro en su mente?…

-Zim quieres alguna medicina, la enfermera tiene muchos allí.- apuntando a un gabinete abierto.

-YUK. La medicina Humana es asquerosa. Además, no puedo tragar nada en este momento, el aceptar que no significo nada para mis lideres… ENTONCES YO SERE EL LIDER.- cambiando de tema tan rápido como sus ideas penetra su cerebro y PAK.

-¿uh? . . . Espera. ¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste, Dib. Me convertiré en altísimo!

\- y que. acaso ¿alteraras tu ADN para crecer o qué?

-No seas estúpido gusano humano. Crecemos dependiendo a nuestra sabiduría, inteligencia y habilidad para poder tomar las riendas del Imperio Irk.

-Si no as crecido _en más de 150 años_ que te hace creer que lo _harás_.- sonaba molesto y sarcástico al mismo tiempo. Probablemente por el pensamiento de que su pequeña guerra con Zim se vería terminada si este decidiese marcharse a las afueras del espacio para nunca regresar a la tierra. A aquella escuela. A aquel pueblo. A Dib.

-tal vez tu no lo hayas notado ya que creciste de una manera ... mh... sorprendente.- con la mano sobre su barbilla, recordando la sorpresa que se llevo al darse cuenta de lo rápido que el humano Dib crecía.

-de todos modos, eh logrado crecer un poco. Y la verdad ese poco es demasiado, comparado a el resto de años de vida que eh tenido. Tuve muchas teorías, pero mi PAK me ah obligado a aceptar la verdad.

-Porque si seguías negándotelo nunca podrías seguir creciendo!

-EXACTO humano. Por eso mismo. Mientras trataba de negarme mi realidad también había otro pensamiento invadiendo mi mente. ¿Por qué eh crecido tan rápido?. Obviamente el medio ambiente no lo ah hecho. Ya que mi PAK se encarga de mantenerme sano y salvo en ambientes hostiles… aunque no del agua u otros ácidos.

-Al parecer cuando tu PAK se dio cuenta de que eras capaz de seguir creciendo y eras capaz de encontrar la causa, ganarías mas conocimiento. Serias capaz de convertirte en líder Zim!

-Ya entiendes humano! Aunque toda esta batalla mental me ah dejado exhausto. Lo cual... no sentía hace mucho tiempo, ya que dormir no es necesario.

-Si… Lo lamento, No necesito seguirte forzando a decirme las cosas.

-No me fuerzas a nada humano, yo digo lo que quiero.. casi. Siempre.

La campana toca con fuerza, y se puede escuchar a los salvaje, quiero decir animales… Adolecentes correr hacia sus casa. Aquel sonido tan fuerte de gente corriendo y lastimándose tiene que ser suficiente para que Dib abra sus ojos. Lo cual hace al instante.

Después de su charla, Zim decidió acostarse en la cama, a pesar de su inhabilidad para dormir. Pronto se dio cuenta que 4 ojos lo observaban, dos orgánicos y dos de vidrio. Eso le inquietaba un poco, que tanto podría Dib estar mirando.

Cuando Dib se dio cuenta de que Zim se acostaría, su primer instinto fue observar, el no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su pequeño amigo quieto por cuestiones normales. Así que volteo su silla sentado con las piernas abiertas y apoyando sus manos en el respaldo, mientras que apoyaba su barbilla en ellas.

A Zim le molestaba ser observado, pero aquel humano no tardo mas de 10 minutos en dormirse. Zim lo ignoro por casi una hora, pero al ojearlo se dio cuenta de lo indefenso que se lo veía. En cualquier momento lo podría matar. Los humanos eran débiles, y fáciles de aniquilar, ya que obligatoriamente necesitaran bajar la guardia. Aunque no solo los humanos si no muchos otro seres en aquel planeta, y en el universo entero.

Había algo que le fascinaba de Dib, pero le molestaba verlo indefenso, así que simplemente decidió mantener sus ojos en el, para que ningún ser lo pudiese atacar, si no era él.

Dib cayo. Era de esperarse, había despertado de un descanso sin sueños, haciendo que su cerebro este aun mas desconcertado al levantarse con un Zim atento a sus movimientos. El primer pensamiento de Dib fue que probablemente se había aburrido y decidió mirarlo… o podrá ser otra cosa?

El pensamiento desapareció fácilmente ya que el profesor había entrado en ese momento.

-Vamos muchacho, que hace en el piso, es tiempo de su castigo.

-Vera maestro- intervino Zim. - Aun me duele la cabeza, podría irme a casa antes a descansar? Oh! Y podría Dib acompañarme en caso de que-

-Bien, pero mañana tendrán doble castigo.- Dijo tirándole sus mochilas a ambos para retirarse tan pronto sea posible, tal vez la culpa aun era grande.. o el miedo a perder su reputación? O aun peor, trabajo?

-No sé porque me ayudaste pero OK. Aun no quiero volver a casa.

-Ya lo sé, yo no mentía cuando dije que me cuidarías.

-uh?- fue lo último que alcanzo decir Dib antes de que llegara un arbusto gigante hasta la enfermería, al cual Zim forzó a Dib a entrar. Obviamente siendo su cerdito escondite de siempre, pero esta vez camuflado de arbusto. Volador. En una escuela.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y pueden decirme si quisieran que agregue algo en especial, hare lo posible. La verdad tengo intenciones de que esto vaya para largo, así que poco a poco, iré creándola. Aunque… se me hace que ya voy demasiado rápido? Jaja. A pesar de ser un ZaDr, no solo quiero que sea una historia de "amor" si no una historia completa, así que ténganme paciencia por favor jaja. Gracias.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, tuve bloqueo de escritor creo, pero al final pude regresar jaja, bueno, aquí va más a lo que es ZaDr, y unas cuantas pistas de lo que se viene en la historia Espero que les guste!

 **Sofialoveanime: Muchísimas gracias! De verdad me ayuda mucho saber que a alguien le parece que va bien 3 Aprecio mucho tu Review.**

 **Neko-Kawaiixd: Me alegro que te este gustando :D**

* * *

Se podía observar a los muchachos coqueteando con las chicas, y a otras chicas ofreciéndoseles a ciertos muchachos populares. Por supuesto no todos jugaban ese juego, algunos simplemente charlaban con sus amigos, o caminaban solos a casa o trabajos de medio tiempo.

Un típico día en la zona, siempre se llenaba de adolecentes que salían del Hig Skool a esas horas.

El típico arbusto volador parecía ir más despacio de lo normal pensaba el personal de limpieza del restaurante familiar situado a una calle de la escuela.

Lo que el personal no podía ver, era que dentro del arbusto avían dos adolecentes. El verde iba en silencio, mientras que el otro de piercings y apariencia extraña parecía querer decir algo, retrayéndose cada instante.

-si quieres decir algo humano, dilo ahora, o deja de balbucear.

-no balbuceo…- dijo el humano muy bajo para evitar que Zim lo escuchase, pero no tardo en recordar que el alíen tenia mejor oído, ¿o antenas? De lo que se imaginaba.

-Simplemente… aun no entiendo porque me pides ayuda, la verdad me estas forzando a ayudarte-

-que yo recuerde humano simplemente te dije que había una gran posibilidad de que mi CRECIMIENTO tenga algo que ver con mi interacción con tu asquerosa raza, o con TIGO en especifico.

Después de eso Dib no se resistió mas de asistir a Zim. Aunque aun no sabía para que, el sabía exactamente por qué lo estaba haciendo. Su mente y sentimientos se sentían únicos y orgullosos, si es que en verdad es la causa del crecimiento de Zim.

Hasta mientras el Alíen solo tenía una cosa en mente, y era poner al humano de su lado, lo cual no le aprecia tan difícil recordando la situación en la que Dib se encuentra. Lástima que Zim no sienta lo mismo, además de que no debía dejar que ellos se conocieran o se vería en dificultades…

Entre tantos pensamientos y balbuceos llegaron a la guarida del Irken. El arbusto entro por el techo y se transformo en un cerdito de nuevo, para luego estacionarse alado de la nave invasora de Zim.

No era la primera vez que Dib llegaba en aquel cerdito, ni la ultima, ya lo sabía. Lo que no sabía es que se traía Zim en mente. Si había algo que al humano parecía fascinarle de Zim, era lo mucho que este ponía en su juego de dos. Zim por otro lado simplemente se comportaba como era esperarse de su elite, aunque cambiando los niveles de éxito.

-Computadora, llévanos al cuarto de programación.

- **No quiero** \- respondió la voz del cerebro de la guarida. –¡Computadora! ¡Al cuarto de programación! 'grito Zim de nuevo pero esta simplemente hizo un sonido de desdén y no movió ni el ascensor.

Al ver que el irken se estaba enfureciendo el computador finalmente decidió hablar.

-Amo, usted se ah vuelto loco o está siendo controlado por este humano. Llamare a refuerzos por usted.

-¡CALLA! ¿Quién crees que manda aquí? Te digo que nos lleves a programación y sé lo que hago, no llames a nadie.

Finalmente la computadora obedeció, aunque sin dejar de apuntar un arma laser hacia el joven de gran cabeza, como el pequeño moose y ella lo habían llegado a nombrar.

-Amo, aun no entiendo por qué dejo a la gran cabeza en su guarida. Le ah causado mucho daño.- Dijo al abrir las puertas del ascensor. Esas palabras dolieron. No a Zim o la computadora pero al Humano presente.

-Zim. -¿Si?- Respondió el alien mientras removía objetos de la mesa central y guardaba objetos que Dib nunca había visto. –Lamento todas las veces que te lastime.. creo… creo que siempre pensé que como eres un Alien no sentías el mismo dolor que los humanos.

-por supuesto que no lo sentimos- dijo un Zim muy seguro, causando una gran sonrisa en la cara de Dib, que solo la computadora pudo observar ya que Zim se encontraba de espaldas al humano. Al mismo tiempo pudo ver como esa sonrisa desaparecía por una mueca de culpabilidad al captar las siguientes palabras del amo Irken.

-Sentimos más, ya que nuestra piel y organismo es más sensible. Por eso nos protegemos con nuestra ropa especial. Tratamos de CUBRIR la mayoría de nuestro cuerpo. Aunque… la cabeza Irken es TAN DURA como la humana. Lo único sensible al aire son nuestras antenas.

Hablando de sus antenas, aprovecho a tirar su peluca al suelo. Dib no sabía qué hacer o decir. Estaba avergonzado, pero ¿desde cuándo se sentía así?.

El odiaba al alíen, le arruino la vida, o eso se decía. Aunque todos, incluyendo la computadora sabían que Zim, simplemente llego para hacer de la vida de Dib interesante, ya que hasta ese punto vivía persiguiendo a Pie grande en su garaje.

-¡LISTO!

-¿Qué está listo?.-

-Acércate y APRECIA humano ASQUEROSO.

Dib ignoro el insulto y trato de descifrar lo que veía, esperando que Zim deje de fanfarronear para explicarle de lo que se trataba.

La explicación no tardo al ver los ojos perdidos de su enemigo. –Si nos ponemos esto en nuestras cabezas y dormimos, podremos ver los lazos que _nos unen_ , y ojala de aquella manera aprenderemos que es lo que me ah ayudado a CRECER, después de todo eres uno de los humano con el que más eh vivido experiencias.

-Pero tu ni siquiera duermes.- notándose la duda en su tono de voz como en sus ojos o.O

-Tonto, Tonto humano, por supuesto que YO, el GRANDISIMO ZIM tienen un plan, para por fin llevar acabo algo _Grande.-_ La ultima palabra dicha con sus garras juntas y una sonrisa en la cara que mostraba algo macabro.

A Dib no le agrado la ultima parte para nada, y tampoco le agradaba la idea de quedar a mercedes de su enemigo, pero el simple recuerdo de que ya lo hizo, tan solo minutos atrás en la enfermería lo dejaba sin replica alguna. "ya lo hubiese asesinado en ese instante" se decía a sí mismo.

Aunque hubiesen varios puntos en contra, como el hecho de que ahora estaban en su laboratorio y seguía siendo un Alien al que no le molestaba asesinar seres vivos por gloria propia.

Al final sus sentimientos de confianza en Zim ganaron sobre su cabeza. oh adolescencia.

-Computadora, localiza a Gir. –Gir salió hacia una fiesta rave con sus amigos de universidad señor. –Muy bien, Asegúrate que no entre aquí si regresa, y pon al pequeño moose a cuidar de la entrada.

–Sí señor.

Zim se movio hacia un lado del cuarto, donde habían muchos gabinetes que parecían limpiados con maquina de hospital y sanatizado. Dib simplemente se movió para observar los cascos que estaban sobre la mesa.

La computadora no tardo en traer unos brazos robots y levantar aquellos cascos para poner algo que parecía un gran futon sobre esta.

-¿Es un futon?

La computadora no se digno en responder. Simplemente puso los cascos de vuelta en las cabeceras respectivas.

-No, estúpido humano. Es un CAMIR. Son camas espáciales de IRK. No se las usa demasiado, pero son extremadamente cómodas.- poniendo sus manos a sus espaldas al decir la última frase, al parecer su orgullo por la comodidad era de grandes alturas.

-Pensé que tu raza _superior,_ nunca dormía, _Zim_ , solo en emergencias.- Decía Dib con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ya verás- fue la única respuesta que le dio su enemigo de infancia, lo cual le parecía un poco fuera de carácter, conociéndolo ya estuviese armando escándalo.

Bueno andaba raro desde ayer, pero ¿que lo podrá estar molestando ahora?. Decidido averiguarlo al acercarse a ver qué lo que tanto cautivaba la mente del irken.

Dib mismo se asusto al ver aquello. Parecía una inyección enorme con una aguja larga y gorda, hasta el tope de un liquido rosa.

-¿Qué es eso?- luego del primer susto, la aguja parecía demasiado gorda como para estar echa para penetrar la piel, y peor si los Irk poseían una piel más delicada a la humana.

-Los humanos también tienen de estas, las eh VISTO, solo que las tuyas son MENOS AVANZADAS y elaboradas.

-No empieces zim, es lo mismo, solo que la tuya es mas grande.

-No, tu no entiendes. Esta GRANDIOSA MAQUINA IRKEN es puesta en nuestro PAK. Contienen muchísimos nanobots y sustancias para llevar a cabo SU MISION!- entrando en modo invasor parándose de repente, golpeando su cabeza de tamaño normal con la relativamente grande del humano Dib, ya que este se avía parado a su lado para poder ver lo que le distraía.

Dib se quejaba en el suelo de rodillas, al parecer estos humanos eran débiles al dolor, a pesar de los Irken ser más vulnerables, eran muy resistentes al dolor o esa era la conclusión.

-Muy bien esto ESTA LISTO, ahora ponte cómodo y acuéstate a un lado del camir.

Dib hizo tal como se le fue dicho, se saco los zapatos y la chaqueta para estar cómodo, luego se hecho de espaldas, esperando las siguientes instrucciones.

Por un momento creyó que no era la mejor idea estar echado en algo tipo camilla dentro de una guarida de extraterrestres aniquiladores de razas y conquistadores de planetas enteros.

Acaso ¿no había visto suficientes películas extraterrestres?

Sus dudas aumentaron cuando Zim le entrego la inyección a su computadora. ¡¿Lo iban a inyectar con aquella cosa!?

Zim se sentó en la camilla y se saco las botas, parecía extremadamente incomodo, lo que llevo a dib a olvidar su miedo y cambiarlo por pena y vergüenza. ¿Por qué el alien estaba tan nervioso? Como siempre su pregunta no necesitaba ser formulada para ser contestada.

Zim grito con un gran dolor, y se podía escuchar como trataba de aguantar los gritos. Sus garras estaban casi clavadas al Camir. Era de una extremadamente alta calidad, el estar acostado en ella ya se lo demostraba.

Dib se sentó con fuerza y casi entra en pánico, pero Zim le agarro una de sus manos, y mirando a su agarre con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo que no se preocupara.

Dib permitió que Zim le apretase la mano, mientras una mano robótica de la casa inyectaba a Zim entre su PAK y su columna (si es que tenían la misma estructura de huesos) posiblemente lo suficientemente parecida pensó Dib.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos rápidamente al sentir un apretón muy fuerte de parte de Zim cuando la última gota del liquido parecía haber entrado.

Zim se sentó cerca de Dib, un poco echado mientras aun sollozaba. Dib nunca se había visto en este tipo de situación pero supo que no debía tratar de consolarlo como a su hermanita, simplemente debería dejar que se calme.

Zim no parecía calmarse, seguía agarrado del humano Dib.

-Maestro debe acostarse y ponerse el casco ahora.- le recordó la computadora.

Zim no se movió, pero Dib sabía que esto debía hacerse, así que el simplemente ayudo al pequeño Irken a acomodarse.

Volvió agarrar la mano de Zim y vio como este se dormía. En ese momento pensó que era su turno, así que se puso el casco y acercándose un poco más a Zim, cerro sus ojos y cayó en sueños. O posiblemente ese gran laser apuntándole en la cara antes de ir a dormir había disparado.

Que computadora mas sobreprotectora, antes no era así, se dijo para si mismo al verse en un abismo negro.

* * *

Dib abrió los ojos, se sentó en su cama y se dirigió al baño. Su hermana lo ocupaba así que tuvo que esperar a que fuese su turno. Al entrar se miro al espejo y parecía un niño de nuevo. Unos 12 años tal vez. Al limpiarse y hacer su rutina matinal agarro su mochila y se dirigió a la escuela con su hermana.

Le hablaba a su hermana de cómo había detenido uno de los planes de Zim recientemente.

Lo raro era que Dib solo observaba, sentía lo mismo que su cuerpo de 12 años, al igual de escuchar a su propio cerebro, pero era como observarse desde adentro.

Al llegar a la escuela vio a Zim llegando. Quería poder ir y hablar con él, que le explicase lo que sucedía, o es que simplemente ¿estaba loco? , tal vez tenia doble personalidad, pero con toda su "experiencia" posiblemente si era real, y Zim se encontraba en una situación similar a la suya.

Intercambiaron insultos y típicas burlas de sus compañeros, el día parecía normal, ¿por que estaban ahí? Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedarían?. Dib quería poder gritarle a Zim, poder preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ya que si el, que se consideraba más calmado (comparado con su niñez) se encontraba desconcertado, como estaría el que nunca parecía madurar.

El día paso, el almuerzo paso. Ahora tocaba la última clase.

Oh. Oh sabía que día era este, y el que avía creído reprimirlo tanto como pudo.

La señorita Bitters, su profesora de primaria, entraba para anunciarles que hoy aprenderán técnicas de defensa personal, ya que cosas extrañas habían sucedido en la ciudad, y muchos adolecentes habían desparecido últimamente.

Aunque claro, Dib y Zim sabían exactamente que había sucedido, algo de lo cual Zim estaba orgulloso, pero Dib preferiría nunca recordar.

Se podría decir que este fue el peor año del humano, Zim fue más sádico que nunca. y a pesar de todo, el seguía siendo un niño en esa época, había quedado tan trastornado.

No había duda que sin Zim finalmente perdería la cabeza. A pesar de que él era culpable de atrocidades, también era capaz de mantener sano a Dib por existir y ayudarle a creer que su existencia tenía sentido, salvando a la tierra.

Ya no se imaginaba su vida de ninguna otra manera. Lo único que le quedaba después de este año fue Zim, su familia, su grupo de investigación paranormal y por supuesto, misterios misteriosos. Parece lo mismo que antes, pero sin las ganas de salvar a la humanidad. Ya no los soportaba, su única razón para salvarlos era poder batallar con Zim. Irónico.

Mientras Dib pensaba todo eso, la señorita Bitters los había esparcido por el play ground, y como siempre Dib y Zim marginados en una esquina en al cual nadie los veía. Ya que eran tan "buenos amigos" desde infancia, su profesora pensó podrían practicar juntos sin herirse demasiado.

-¡JA! ¡no tienes escapatoria HUMANO! YO SOY PARTE DE LA GRAN ARMADA IRKEN. ¡NO ME DETENDRAS!

Dijo Zim antes de lanzársele al humano, el cual sabia como defenderse muy bien. Esos dos años peleando con Zim no habían sido en vano.

Dib miraba todo desde adentro, una cosa era observarse a sí mismo, pero otra cosa era poder sentir y escuchar sus pensamientos de la época, era tan extraño, Ouch, eso dolió, Zim le acababa de arañar la cara, casi le rasga el ojo izquierdo. Incluso sus lentes salieron disparados por los aires. Acababa de golpear a Zim en la cara, luego en el estomago. El Irken cayó de rodillas pero no tardo en sacar sus patas de araña de su PAK para poder estar a mayor altura que la de Dib.

-¡Eres un cobarde Zim!

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que el niño verde se le lance encima de nuevo. Esta vez los dos en el suelo con sangre de Dib esparciéndose por ambos.

Zim estaba sobre él. Dib nunca había estado tan furioso y con tanta adrenalina. Así que logro ponerse encima de Zim.

-Oh no.- se Dijo el Dib de 17 años desde sus adentros al sentir el éxtasis de aquella vez, exactamente esa, oh, y creyó que nunca más lo sentiría. Fue después de aquella vez que pararon de enfrentarse tan fuertemente.

Éxtasis por todo su cuerpo, Furia, Desdén, Fuerza, Sangre, Golpes, Orgullo y atracción?. Si. Ya no se lo podía negar, lo estaba reviviendo primera mano.

Atracción fue lo que había llevado al niño humano a inclinarse y besar a su pequeño enemigo en plena pelea de sangre. Un beso fuerte y con tanta pasión como cuidado.

Cuando lo beso sintió algo que solo había sentido en sueños, lo cual algunas veces causaba que su cama se ensucie, oh oh, el Irken podía sentir muy bien lo que pasaba en el organismo del humano. Aun así no pareció inmutarse. Al contrario, su respuesta al beso fue llevar sus garras hacia la cabeza del otro para atraerlo más hacia él.

En aquel momento sonó la campana para poder irse a casa.

Todo era negro de nuevo, abrió los ojos de vuelta en la casa de Zim.

El laser le seguía apuntando, y Zim seguía dormido, aun parecía estar en dolor.

A pesar de haber revivido aquel extraño día, decidió que lo mejor era volver al presente y hacerse cargo del pequeño Irken que se revolcaba en sueños.

Se levanto, se saco el casco de la cabeza y prosiguió a hacerle lo mismo al alíen durmiente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo Hay mucho mas por venir! En especial en cuestiones de historia, ya que hay otros personajes que me gustaría darles su papel en el fic también!, para el próximo capítulo puede que lleguen a ver a un viejo amigo de nuestros muchachos. Siéntanse libres de dejar comentarios o dudas.

Oh! Y disculpen si pareciera que los capítulos son muy cortos o que mes estoy quedando sin historia jaja, la verdad es que hay muchísima historia pero estoy tratando de ponerla poco a poco.

Gracias todos los que están apoyando la historia


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola! Siento muchinininisimo la tardanza! Muchísimas cosas pasaron… realmente lo siento mucho. Por ahora estoy en un Hostel en Londres esperando que unos papeles salgan para poder irme a Berlin de una Vez. Uf que horrible me la eh pasado, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor J

Siento mucho la tardanza por favor disfruten –Ojala- del nuevo cap del fic! jaja creo que esta vez si me salió lo suficientemente largo pro ahora, ojala se puedan hacer más largos cada vez jaja.

* * *

El pequeño extraterrestre verde, abrió sus ojos de a poco, su mirada se encontraba borrosa hasta que lentamente empezó a enfocar.

Lo primero que vio fue la mandíbula de algún humano, luego movió un poco su cabeza y pudo ver a unos grandes ojos observándolo.

Aquellos ojos parpadearon, lo cual despertó aun mas sus sentidos, ahora podía sentir algo envolviéndolo, tentáculos, pensó primero pero eso no tenía sentido. Dib no tenia tentáculos, así que concluyo que eran los brazos del humano.

Había visto esto en películas, es algo que los humanos hacen para confortarse el uno al otro, o para mostrar un cariño hacia alguien o algo. Al recordar el "sueño" o recuerdo, pudo entender un poco lo que sucedía, o eso se decía a sí mismo, la verdad no entendía para nada el tipo de cariño humano.

-casi empecé a preocuparme, dormiste desde ayer. – dijo la voz del humano, Zim simplemente le observaba, y luego vio que la computadora les apuntaba, bueno eso explicaba por qué el humano no se movía.

-MM Parece que dormí mas de lo esperado, parece que ESE SUEÑO humano trato de raptarme o algo así, porque YO SOY EL GRANDISIMO ZIM.

Dib simplemente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados mientras se levantaba, mostrando completo desinterés en escuchar al Grandioso ZIM.

Zim sintió un pequeño frio envolviéndolo, no se esperaba que los humanos fueran tan cómodos como para causarle des confort al alejarse.

Se sentó en la mesa mientras su PAK dolía, el acepto que al parecer todo conectado a él lo hacía para ser exactos.

-Amo, Gir llego anoche y desde entonces ah mirado TV., la hermana odiosa del joven de cabeza grande vino a buscarlo, y el señori-

-CALLATE, no ves que EL GRAN ZIM esta NO TAN tranquilo.

-¿quiere decir que, al-go le-duele?- la computadora empezó a reír pero fue interrumpida

-No-TE-BURLES

Zim miro hacia el humano, ¿qué le sucedía? Empezaba a sonar como aquel otro… oh. Podrá ser que ¿el humano siente aquello hacia él así? Si ese fuese el caso, le convendría mucho… pero el problema radicaba en por qué él también se veía afectado. No tenía sentido, eso no había sucedido antes.

Ya que la computadora había bajado su arma, Dib se alistaba para irse, aunque sin muchas ganas. Si su hermana lo estaba buscando significaba problemas. Le gustaría tener más tiempo para pasarla solo, y sabía que su casa no sería donde podrá concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Aun seguía confundido, en especial por el miedo que tenia a como las cosas se podrían tornar. Al menos Zim parecía menos agresivo últimamente.

Ambos habían quedado atrapado en sus pensamientos, mientras la computadora balbuceaba, al final lo que los saco de sus mentes al mismo tiempo fue unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, Dib simplemente miro hacia allí, pensando que posiblemente es Gir, aunque descartando el pensamiento al darse cuenta que Gir entraría como sea, pero no pidiendo permiso para entrar al tocarla y esperar.

Al contrario de la calmada y pensativa mirada del humano Zim parecía haber entrado en pánico, mientras decía en voz baja _:_

 _-La única persona que puede entrar aquí es_ \- no logro terminar su oración ya que la voz de alguien pudo ser escuchada del otro lado.

-ZIM, Se que estas allí, ¿Por qué me costó tanto entrar aquí? ¿se puede saber con quien estas? ¡No puedes esconderte para siempre!- hubo una pausa en la cual nadie abrió la puerta y se esucho. - Zim… por favor ábreme, y podemos hablar…

La voz se hizo más baja, y Zim parecía estarse preguntando si debía abrir la puerta o no, el hecho de que su computadora estuviera dando pequeñas risas no ayudaba demasiado.

-Dib creo que deberías irte… CEREBRO, Ayuda al Mono Dib a salir de aquí sin cruzar la puerta principal, PERO NO DEJES que se encuentren.

-Como si no te pudiera escuchar, ¿Qué rayos te traes entre manos? ¿acaso es otro de tus estúpidos planes? Pff… y yo que de verdad creí que ya no tenias interés en conquistar este planeta para tus estúpidos lid-

-SILENCIO- Dib no pudo escuchar mas ya que una mano robótica se lo llevo por los tubos de ventilación para por fin botarlo en la puerta de entrada.

Todo lo que Dib pudo ver al irse fue la casa de zim, con la bandera de "amo la tierra" junto a una motocicleta estacionada a un costado de la casa, eso era nuevo pensó.

* * *

Por alguna razón Dib no pudo dormir aquella noche. El pensó que tendría tiempo de pensar un poco en aquel recuerdo al estar encerrado en sucuarto, pero todo lo que sentía era ira.

Se decía a si mismo que como Zim se atrevia a "mentirle" para llevarlo a su laboratorio, quien sabe si le saco algunas muestras para algo diabólico, pero en su interior sabía que su verdadera ira, fue que Zim escogió quedarse a hablar con aquel otro alien o persona, en vez de comentar en lo visto con su persona.

En… que pensaba Zim sobre aquel "beso". Dib suspiro al pensamiento y se volteo a un lado de la cama, mirando directamente hacia su computadora, donde el logo de _eyeball society_ iba de esquina a esquina como salva pantallas.

"Como se atreve" fue su siguiente pensamiento, la ira le revolvía la cabeza a pesar de verse calmado. Al final su alarma sonó. Decidió dormir todo el día, y lo mismo se repitió hasta el final de la semana, Por fin era turno de ir a la escuela o su hermana volvería a buscarlo por mandato de su guardián.

Tenía las más mínimas intenciones de asistir si no fuera que lo estaban forzando, además que creía reconocer un poco aquella voz que escucho… algo le decía que en alguna parte de la escuela, ya la había escuchado, aunque un poco diferente. ¿podrá ser que algún otro Irken se ah infiltrado en la escuela como Tak hizo antes? ¿o peor?...

La clase ya había comenzado y no había ninguna señal del pequeño Irken. Dib apoyaba su brazo en su escritorio, usando su mano como suporte para su cabeza de tamaño regular.

Algo llamo la atención de todos, y fue alguien golpeando a la puerta. Zim simplemente hubiese entrado sin decir nada, como siempre lo hacía desde que estaban en Hi Skool. Los profesores decían que la única persona que parecía poder manejar el mal carácter del adolecente era su profesora de infancia la señorita Bitters.

Dib era uno de los pocos sentados al frente por elección propia, el segundo que siempre escogía estar adelante era Zim.

Desde su lugar pudo observar como el director hablaba con el maestro, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba, si no que podía ver a Zim, y otro alumno cada uno parado al lado del director.

No podía ver la cara del segundo alumno ya que la puerta lo cubría aunque s podía ver sus pantalones. Algo le decía que era aquella persona con quien Zim se había quedado ese día en su guarida.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió por completo para dejar pasar a los alumnos y profesores respectivamente. El director se dirigió al frente para poder ser escuchado mejor.

-Estos alumnos aquí les gustaría hablarles de un tema que por desgracia nuestra sociedad no ah permitido que sea aprendida desde primaria. Por supuesto la sociedad está cambiando hacia una mejor, así que les introduzco al señor Zim, parte de… ehh su clase, y al señor Keef, un joven que se transfirió la semana pasada, Debido a asuntos personales no pudo asistir a la escuela la semana pasada. Algunos de uds lo recordaran de primaría ya que el asistió a vuestra primaria vecina, se había transferido al empezar secundaria. Ahora el ah vuelto para graduarse con ustedes.

-Suficiente charla humano, acabemos con esto.

Dijo Zim mientras se paraba con los brazos cruzados, dejándole todo el trabajo al pelirrojo keef a pesar de ser él quien llamo a su turno para hablar. El joven alto vestía manillas con la bandera del _pride_ (orgullo gay), pantalones ajustados, polera con corte V, y pelo cortado a los lados dejando solo una larga melena al centro que al final estaba teñida de verde.

Lo primero que hizo fue conectar el proyector y poner un USB en la computadora.

Zim miraba de reojo a Dib, el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima, si no era para ojear a keef. ¿Qué rayos sucedía?, se preguntaba, ¿esto era parte de su plan?

Todos parecían intrigados. Que uno de los raros tenga algo que ver con el nuevo y peor aún, que tengan algo que mostrarle a toda la escuela, y fuese aprobado por el director, la cabeza se les revolvía.

Zim se paro al frente y comenzó por el título: **"humanos"**

-Todos somos humanos-

Dib no pudo evitar la risa ante aquel comentario, mientras Zim seguía con su introducción. El no pudo escuchar nada gracias a su propia risa, pero al darse cuenta que todos lo miraban de manera acusante decidió mirar a la pantalla. Ups. Ya sabía porque todos le miraban así.

Era una charla sobre los derechos igualitarios, con una gran bandera _pride_ al frente. Ahora todos creían que era un homofóbico. Perfecto. No podía ponerse peor. De seguro hasta llamarían a su padre. Si tan solo supieran…

Zim se posiciono a un lado de la pantalla después de explicar los derechos igualitarios, y Keef tomo el frente de la conversación.

El joven empezó por decir que él se identificaba como homosexual y conto la historia de cómo sus padres se lo llevaron para intentar convertirlo en hetero. Al no dar resultado logro volver y con ayuda del estado pudo regresar a la escuela. Luego prosiguió hablando sobre las desapariciones que habían sucedido años antes.

Ya habían visto algunas cosas en Tv. Al parecer algunos de los jóvenes habían sufrido bullying en sus colegios por ser parte del LGBTQA+ así que aun se creía que habían sido víctimas de un abuso final que los llevo a la muerte, ya que algunos cuerpos fueron encontrados por partes y/o quemados.

Dib hizo un sonido de sofocación, él sabía perfectamente que había pasado con esos jóvenes ya que fueron víctimas de las locas ideas de Zim. Irónico que ahora este parado allí… ¿será realmente un plan a largo plazo? comenzó a preguntarse.

Le sorprendió el monto de respeto que la clase tuvo, posiblemente porque una de aquellas victimas fue el hermano mayor de uno de ellos. La gente escucho al par hasta que estos terminaron y salieron del salón.

Lo último que vio de ellos fue a Zim volcarse a mirarlo para darle una sonrisa. ¿sonrisa? Si, lo veía muy bien, todo era real, Zim sonreía... problemas se avecinaban.

Al momento de irse a casa tuvo que aguantar al hermano menor de aquel afectado por la locura de Zim, empujarlo hacia su casillero, la verdad no le molesto eso, pero aun tenia ira dentro de su ser gracias a su confusión para con Zim.

En especial la parte de haber estado en Paz con Zim, para ahora no comprenderlo para nada. La frustración lo hizo mandar al suelo al otro, una buena manera de des estresarse pensó. Volvió en si cuando tres profesores lo llevaban a llamar a su padre. Sería un día largo y ni huellas de Zim o Keef.

* * *

Fue un día agonizante para Dib, por suerte su padre no pareció molestarse tanto, pero la escuela lo había tratado de amenazar con expulsión.

Por supuesto que no lo harían, venia de una familia poderosa, además de que gracias a él y zim la escuela había ganado grandes sumas de dinero por ganar el nacional de ciencias.

Estaba a punto de irse a casa, cuando uno de los maestros lo paro diciéndole que todavía tenía que limpiar la escuela. Al principio lo único que quería hacer era mandarlo por un agujero negro, pero su ánimo cambio al recordar de que si él tiene que hacerlo, probablemente Zim también.

Para alegría de Dib, su archí enemigo ´platónico´ estaba ya sentado sobre un asiento esperando que Dib llegase a terminar el trabajo de limpieza. Cuando Dib vio a Zim se puso tan feliz, tenía tantas preguntas que al final se decidió a no decir nada.

Salían de la escuela y para sorpresa de Dib, Zim señalo que lo acompañase, al parecer tendrían que caminar esta vez. Ahora por fin podría formular todas esas preguntas que tenía en mente, así podría descansar.

-¿Quién porque quetepasa, elrecuero-

Lo que comenzó como una pregunta termino como una simple mezcla de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

-OH estúpido humano, ya veo que tu cerebro se ah fundido, DESPUES DE LA GLORIOSA charla que dimos hoy, todos estaban tan callados, de segura ADMIRANDO nuestra grandiosidad.

A Dib le molesto el "nuestra" ¿Desde cuándo Zim pensaba en alguien más que no fuera el de esa manera?. Al final Dib simplemente le dio una mirada molesta y siguió mirando al frente mientras caminaban. Se sentía raro. En el pasado hubiese sido fácil decirle algo que le molestaba a Zim, pero la confusión de haber revivido ese recuerdo lo hacía sentir un poco impotente… ahora recordaba como dejo de hablar con Zim eventualmente…

Al parecer Zim sabía que algo molestaba la mente del humano por la manera en que lo ojeaba al caminar, así que Dib decidió seguir con aquel hilo, para tratar de aclarar sus dudas sin parecer desesperado.

-¿Por qué no querías que me tope con keef? Lo conozco desde antes que tu lo conocieses.

-Tú deberías saber que no es por ti, pero por él, ES INSOPORTABLE ALGUNAS VECES, y si te veía conmigo en esa sala SE VOVLERIA COMO UN COMPLETO MONO INAGUANTABLE.

-¿Qué? ¿acaso es tu novio celoso o qué? Pregunto con burla y sarcasmo, pero la verdad es que por dentro no reía para nada.

Trataba de usar bromas y sarcasmo para esconder su curiosidad real, pero el hecho que zim parecía haber entrado en un pequeño pánico le causo molestia instantánea, no era la respuesta con la que se esperanzaba.

Zim simplemente miraba hacia diferentes lados… como si buscara una _excusa_ … oh no. No. No. No. Esto no era cierto.

La única reacción de dib sobre sus propios celos fue el tomar a zim por su "camiseta" y darle un beso en aquel mismo lugar, ya no le interesaba si alguien los veía, incluso seria mejor si su maldito "novio" podría verlos, así le dejaría en claro que Zim, no era suyo. Siempre ah sido de Dib. Desde que llego a la tierra, su enemistad, sus peleas, su DEPENDENCIA, Zim y el dependían el uno del otro. . . no podía ser que Zim hubiese escogido a otro humano antes que a él.

Al final el beso lo saco de sus pensamientos oscuros, Zim besaba muy bien, y si había decidido devolverle el beso ya aquellas dos veces, tendrá que significar algo, así que mejor darle tiempo para entender lo que realmente sucedía en la cabeza del alíen.

Cuando partieron del beso, Zim simplemente decidió seguir caminando a su guarida, esta vez sin inmutar una palabra. Al entrar a la casa, Dib saludo a Gir quien estaba mirando TV.

-Zim, tenemos que hablar….eh… sobre el por qué has crecido. Y ¿QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE SOY YO Y NO KEEF QUIEN AYUDA A _TU PRE-CIA-DO CRECIMIENTO_? –ups. el enojo lo había tomado desprevenido y dejo que su boca hablara lo que su mente pensaba.

De nuevo Zim no se inmuto, es como si se esperara estas preguntas y reacciones de su parte… si es que era así, entonces Zim está en completo entendimiento de lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Dib mientras que el no podía entenderlo para nada la situación.

¿eso es lo que hacía su crecimiento? Habían sido tan pocos centímetros ¿y ya eran tan diferentes?… Empezaba a creer que ya no quería ayudar a Zim a crecer…

-SUBE DIB IDIOTA

Dijo Zim al estar en la nave, Dib ni siquiera se había percatado de que habían subido hacia ella. Dib hizo lo que se esperaba de él.

Mientras estaban en la nave Hablaron de ciencia. Zim hablaba de lo superior que era, mientras que Dib, simplemente trataba de tener una conversación estable.

Luego de unos 15 minutos la nave aterrizo en el medio del bosque, cerca de un riachuelo, a pesar de que Zim no era inmune al agua había decidido seguir las reglas que vio en las películas. Estas parecían demostrar que un campo de agua cerca hacia que las "parejas" pudiesen confiar mas mientras hablaban el uno con el otro.

Al bajar puso algo parecido a un picnic, mientras el adolecente lo miraba con curiosidad. Zim invito a Dib a sentarse a un lado del picnic, mientras que el se sentaba del otro.

El Irken le miro directamente a los ojos, y proseguido con su plan improvisado.

-Bien Humano. Pregunta. Mejor si aclaramos lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza para proseguir en el por qué de mi crecimiento.

Dib estaba mucho más relajado y tranquilo, Se apoyaba en uno de sus brazos hacia un lado, con una sonrisa cálida dirigida a Zim. Su estrés había disminuido mucho al saber que Zim todavía lo consideraba parte importante de su progreso, pero no era solo eso sino como Zim se había preocupado por aclararle la mente.

La luna reflejaba muy bien en la piel verde de Zim, Zim tenía los ojos mucho mas grandes cuando lo miraba a él, casi como cuando los gatos muestran afecto hacia sus amos. Mucho mejor que en la escuela. Pero algo interrumpió su felicidad y fue el pensar que tal vez Keef ya lo había visto así. Se veía tierno y amenazador al sonreír de lado, dejando ver sus colmillos amenazadores como muestra de superioridad. Era como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos.

-Zim, ¿Tu sabes lo que pienso?

-Por supuesto que no humano, Pero SE demasiado.

Al darse cuenta que Dib simplemente lo miraba sin entender de lo que hablaba añadió:

-Son las antenas- con una mirada seria, se toco una de sus antenas trayéndola un poco hacia adelante.

-Pueden medir hormonas, y muchas otras cosas que ustedes todavía no pueden comprender. Dib Humano, has estado celoso todo el día.- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, siempre superior.

Dib entre cerro sus ojos y lo miro acusadoramente.

-Si tuvieras la mas mínima consideración- No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por qué Zim si estaba siendo considerado al traerlo ahí para explicarle, y al haberle devuelto el beso en la tarde.

-Tengo más consideración que tu por supuesto.- moviendo una mano agraciadamente para hacer acentuar sus buenas maneras.

Eso enfureció un poco al humano, ¿de qué rayos hablaba? El siempre se preocupo por que Zim no muriese… casi siempre.

-Estúpido HUMANO, tan INFERIOR que no puede verse a sí mismo.

Dib hubiese respondido al insulto si no fuera que al enfocar la mirada en la cara de Zim, pudo ver enojo y ¿dolor?

Miro a Zim esperando por una explicación a sus palabras.

-Después de la pequeña "pelea" no me hablaste mas, y cada plan que tenia simplemente parecía no importarte MAS.- Había algo muy agrio en sus palabras. –AUNQUE Entiendo que esa época SOLO eras una LARVA humana. Posiblemente estabas tan confundido como yo… Pero por lo menos YO COMPRENDI MUCHO ANTES QUE TU.

Dib quería enojarse, gritarle y empezar una pelea. Lo que lo detenía era que sabía que Zim tenía razón, mientras que el intento olvidar lo ocurrido con toda su alma, Zim actualmente había pensado en aquello… Después de todo el también pareció disfrutarlo.

Cuando miro de nuevo Zim se estaba comiendo un sándwich que Gir había preparado para contener pequeñas lagrimas que querían salir, posiblemente la frustración de tener que explicarse.

Mientras Dib procesaba todo se dio cuenta de algo, la sangre casi se le congela al darse cuenta que tal vez si salió con Keef fue para poder sentirse mejor… por culpa de cómo él mismo lo ignoro. Aunque no lo hizo de una obvia manera pero de la peor de todas, manteniendo el suficiente contacto que si el otro decidiese reclamar quedaría como obsesionado, y conociendo al ego de Zim, había funcionado.

Ahora Dib se daba cuenta de todo lo que su mente hizo para "protegerlo" de su realidad que no estaba listo para aceptar, pero no hubo nadie que hubiese protegido la mente de Zim, o era lo que Dib había pensado.

Al final ya tenía la respuesta a su pregunta de aquella tarde, lo peor había sucedido, Zim había encontrado confort en alguien más.

Miro de vuelta a Zim, quien ya se había acabado su sándwich, así volviendo a hablar.

-Keef ayudo a la negación de que, ya nadie… nadie. . .

-…

Eso fue demasiado para zim, así que se recostó a mirar las estrellas.

-Altísimos…

* * *

Si me quieren contactar para apurarme con el fic lo pueden hacer en mis

tumblr: zashiife

deviantart: zashii13

:D


	5. Capitulo 5

Chapter 5

No me matéis por favor! Sé que tarde muchísimo en actualizar pero es que ni yo me esperaba esto. Aun no encuentro piso y el máster me salió increíblemente duro, tuve que repetir un Examen, y luego una conferencia de 4 días. Realmente Lo lamento mucho pero yo misma no puedo creerme como no pude hacer nada, ni dibujar. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, y espero poder seguir escribiendo Diario para poder actualizar seguido, y poder encontrar un lugar para vivir de una vez. Gracias por leer, y espero disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

Su primer instinto fue abrazar a lo primero que vio, amaba el mundo y su vida, así que agradecería por ello. La mano robótica que lo trajo al mundo era muy frio al toque aunque no le molestó. Un dolor punzante no tardo en atacarlo, sacándolo de su agarre y llenando su mente de información. Lenguajes, Armas, Historia, y sobre todo. Reglas. Reglas que debían ser cumplida al pie de la letra.

Mientras su pequeña mente procesaba aquella cosa invadiendo su ser, se le encomendó que vaya hacia la sala de los recién nacidos, en donde se le asignaría una posición de estudio dependiendo de sus habilidades, así como un piso.

Todo era blanco pero con mucha tecnología a su alrededor. Vio como otros Irken pasaron por su lado, unos centímetros más alto que el, uno vestido de rojo y otro de purpura.

Luego vio a un Irken el cual podría ser denominado femenino o tal vez algo mas, pero por ahora ni su persona sabía que era. Aquella se veía exactamente como él, pero fue dirigida hacia otra sala.

Por fin llegó hacia su destino le anunciaba el robotito guiándolo. Eran muchos cuartos, el estaba confundido y miraba hacia todos lados.

Empezaba a entender cuál era su misión, por el simple hecho de sentirse tan pequeño en aquel lugar. Quería ser notado. Ser el mejor. –Sí. . . – se dijo para sí mismo pero fue interrumpido por otro pequeño, feo y lechoncito Irken llamando su nombre dado, parecía que sería su compañero de piso, ya que lo había estado esperando.

-Zim. Zim.

* * *

Todo empezó a cambiar. Ya conocía esa escena, la vivió unos dos días atrás.

\- UHM. Un poco de AQUEL EXTRAÑO liquido había quedado atrapado DENTRO DE MI PAK. –grito poniéndose de pie, y golpeándose la cabeza con el humano. . . pareciera que la historia se repite ella misma.

-Auch. Ten más cuidado. –tocándose la cabeza para con la otra mano jalar a Zim haciendo que se siente de nuevo.

Esta vez se dejo manejar por el humano, el cual hizo que Zim se sentara sobre él, haciendo que su pequeña espalda se apoyase en su pecho. Una manera que facilitaba el poder abrazarlo por la espalda y mirar hacia el reflejo del cielo en el agua.

No era la primera vez que Zim era abrazado así, pero si era la primera vez que lo disfrutaba tanto, aunque por supuesto, no diría nada, ya que ni el mismo sabia de donde salían aquellos recuerdos.

El humano apoyo su cabeza en el cuello del alíen y cerro sus ojos por un instante. Simplemente respiraba. . . Nunca se imagino que encontraría aquel tipo de sentimiento con su archí enemigo extraterrestre, aunque, parecía que casi todos sus conocimientos de vida había sido descubiertos con su ayuda a este punto.

Oh cuanto le debía. Desde su progreso en la ciencia, hasta el poder haber conocido otros planetas, y tener información que ningún otro humano (otro que su hermana) sabia.

El pequeño extraterrestre verde no sabía qué hacer ante aquella muestra de afecto y seguridad. El humano apoyado en el de aquella manera le traía muchos sentimientos y sensaciones.

Ese respirar caliente que salía del humano, su piel disfrutaba. Al final termino poniéndose rojo por dejarse llevar.

Al final logro tranquilizarse y poder estar en paz. De todos modos no iba en contra de su naturaleza triunfante, ya que el humano era parte importante de su subida en la jerarquía Irken, así que la cercanía no era más que natural al igual que conveniente.

Lo que lo llevaba a pensar, el que pasaría si su relación se vuelve mas estable, ¿acaso de verdad seguiría creciendo? Y qué pasa si lo que necesitan es estar separados.

Este pensamiento no fue bienvenido en su cabeza así que deseo acercarse más a su humano.

Zim se volteo de cuerpo completo, poniendo sus piernas encima de las de Dib, quien las tenia alado del cuerpo de zim.

Dib no pareció molestarse por el cambio de posición, al contrario. Atrajo a Zim hacia él un poco más, para poder inclinarse y plantarle un beso… que ya estaba esperado por el pequeño Irken, ya que sus intenciones fueron más que leídas.

Esta vez ninguno de los chicos se encontraba desprevenido o inseguro, ambos sabían que estaba bien, y dejaron que el momento se los llevase.

-¿Quien anda ahí? ¡Esta es zona restringida, Zona militar!

Eso fue suficiente para sacar corriendo al humano y alíen verde. Bueno mejor dicho, volando.

El vuelo de vuelta no trajo mucha conversación o acercamiento. Ambos estaban "calmados" aunque según una persona normal, probablemente en shock. En especial Zim.

A lo largo del viaje el humano logro volver a su estado calmado normal.

Oh pero Zim. Algo aprecia estarle molestando, acaso ¿le molestaba tanto el haberse metido en la boca del lobo por error? Bueno Zim ya debería estar acostumbrado a hacer las cosas mal, pensó Dib.

– Zim, ¿te encuentras bien?

– . . . si . . .

– Pues no parece.

– NO es de TU incumbencia, ya bájate estamos en tu ventana.

–¿no puedes dejarme en la puerta?. – como si los vecinos no hubiesen visto suficientes cosas raras de aquella familia.

– Y . . . ¡¿cómo es que pudiste abrir la reja de seguridad de mi ventana?! ¡yo mismo la hice con los metales mas fuertes! – Dib se intrigaba, era la mayor tecnología. El siempre se encargaba de tenerla actualizada.

Zim dejo salir una risa – Si yo fuera tu, recordaría . . . mh… ciertas pesadillas mi querido reflejo.

Luego de decir eso, se metió a su nave y desapareció por los cielos, dejando una fuerte luz, como todo un OVNI.

Dib simplemente se puso su pijama y dirigió a la cama. Luego de pensar un poco en su extraño día recordó algo.

–OH. Maldito Zim… susurro antes de caer dormido. Ya que había recordado todos esos sueños en los que Zim lo sacaba de su cama, levitando por su ventana, para luego hacerle innumerables experimentos.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, incluyendo pequeños círculos de aguja al despertar. En verano pensaba que eran de mosquitos, mientras que en invierno simplemente las ignoraba por andar concentrado en lo paranormal.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK (perfectos efectos de sonido)

-DIB, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA SEGURO ES PARA TI.

-Uhm… se volteaba entre las sabanas el humano. No le hacía gracia, que un feriado lo vengan a despertar. En especial cuando paso despierto hasta muy tarde.

–YO ESTOY CANSADO, VE TU.

Se pudo escuchar el azote de una puerta, posiblemente su hermana menor saliendo de su cuarto a abrir la puerta.

Por fin ya no lo molestarían, posiblemente el cartero o alguien a quejarse de las luces extrañas en la casa. No sería la primera vez.

Caía en sueño de nuevo cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

El volteo para decirle a Gaz que no lo molestara, pero sus ojos mostraron su sorpresa y desconcierto al ver a Keef parado. Hasta mientras se escucho a Gaz decir que al final era para él y que ahora le debe una piza.

Su mente seguía en blanco así que simplemente se sentó y observo al intruso.

Keef vestía similar al día anterior, excepto que ahora llevaba una chaqueta de cuero verde, combinando con su mechón de pelo.

Keef espero a que Gaz entrase a su cuarto para cerrar la puerta y observo de la misma manera que Dib le observaba, como si ni el supiera que hace allí.

–Si Zim se enterase que te visite . . . no… no diría nada.

–¿porqué? ¿Ibas a decir que se molestaría cierto?

Keef miraba a Dib bajo sus gafas oscuras que caían, no dijo nada hasta llegar a la silla del escritorio y sentarse en aquella.

–Es obvio que … tiene una clara preferencia, y… el hecho que Zim no quería que te viese en el laboratorio dice demasiado para mi propio gusto.

Dib no sabía a dónde iba esto, pero se lo imaginaba, posiblemente una muestra de celos. Ya se había familiarizado con eso lo suficiente aquellos últimos días.

–No vine a decirte que te alejes, a pesar de que quisiera matarte. Simplemente vine a advertirte de-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el sonar de un celular.

–Es Zim…

Keef abrió su celular y salió por donde llego. Dib estaba cansado, tan temprano y su mente tenía mucho más que procesar ahora.

No había podido volver a dormir, así que se había duchado, y el recordar la noche anterior le alargo la ducha, por más de una razón.

Al salir de la ducha ya no se sentía tan feliz.

Habían muchas preguntas en su cabeza a cerca de Zim.

Hay veces que se sentía como si fuera el único con la cabeza en su lugar, pero a veces Zim demostraba el hecho de tener más de 100 años de experiencia en este mundo.

Era complejo, y aun mas, cuál era el verdadero plan… Aunque lo último que dijo keef por fin llegó a su mente a la hora del almuerzo. Lo cual simplemente le hacia preguntarse, cuantas cosas Zim no le había dicho aun.

Ya que era un día feriado decidió que le compraría la piza a Gaz de una vez, así estaría feliz, y tal vez dos más para la cena. Se puso sus botas y salió.

Aquel día posiblemente no vea a Zim. ¿Por qué había llamado este a Keef? Bueno por ahora solo se dedicaría a mantener su mente relajada.

Caminaba por su vecindario el cual acabo rápidamente. Todos parecían felices, con sonrisas estúpidas en sus caras. Los detestaba. Aquellas personas que lo avían tratado tan mal. Lo único que quería era liberarse.

Veía el panorama mientras pasaba por lo alto de la calle, todo se encontraba sucio, olores y colores sucios. Gente paseando a sus mascotas. Todos con poca ropa por el calor, pero nada se veía bien a sus ojos.

Podía ver los desechos de la raza humana, le molestaba, que le pasaba al planeta que tanto quería proteger. Veía con sus ojos destrucción, mientras que en su mente sabia de las corrupciones. Pensaba mientras seguía su camino, como no hay mas ley, el loco es el.

Ese mundo que lo llama loco, que lo rechazo, que lo hizo sentirse inútil… pero tal vez lo era, el era inútil para aquella vida. El nació para un futuro diferente a aquel futuro. Futuro.

Ahí fue cuando aquella cosa que nunca imagino lo golpeo, gracias a los dioses del universo no fue físicamente pero mentalmente.

¿Por qué no se iba con Zim?

El de seguro se iría a enfrentar a sus altísimos y quedaría como líder de su imperio. No que quisiera quedar como ama de casa, o lo que sea que se le llame a la pareja del altísimo, pero ese futuro sonaba más prometedor que aquel en la tierra.

Nunca pensó que acabaría con aquella conclusión, pero quien sea que conociese su niñez lo hubiese adivinado tarde o temprano.

A pesar de su emoción de poder discutir esto con Zim, lo cual no sabía ni como tocaría el tema, decidió primero agradecerle a su hermanita por no matarlo aquella mañana.

Compro 4 Pizzas en total, 2 para su almuerzo y cena, mismo para su hermana menor. Corrió a casa, pero antes de volver a salir, su hermana lo jalaba de su abrigo para que comieran juntos.

– Oye Idiota, siento que papá no entienda tu estupidez

– Si lo sientes deberías dejarme ir.

–¿Iras a casa de Zim? . . . Dib. . . ¿Tú que sabes de Zim?

–¿Qué rayos de pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo que qué se? ¡Muchísimas cosas! Es un alien, que tiene novio, y lleva años tratando de conquistar el planeta tierra. Recientemente se ah decidido por ser altísimo-

–Eso lo sabemos los dos, a lo que me refiero es, ¿que sabes de su plan? ¿de veras estás de acuerdo?

–Bueno si quiere ser altísimo-

–Oh. Never mind then.

Gaz se paro y llevo su pizza hacia su cuarto. Algo raro sucedía, Gaz solo hablaba en ingles cuando trataba de ocultarle algo a su padre, o a él…

–No puede ser, ¿Gaz sabe algo que yo no? Porque rayos siento como si el mundo estuviese conspirando en contra de mi.

Ya no tenía tanto apuro ya que su estomago se le revolvía de la inseguridad que sentía. Es como si hubiese un plan del que Zim no le hubiese dicho. Es como si fuera un plan muy largo, y al parecer hay muchas más personas jugando en el juego.

Al fin, parado ahí no descifraría nada, lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a ver a Zim. Tarea que le resulto más fácil que otras veces, ya que con la cabeza en blanco, con Zim como objetivo ya se encontraba afuera de su casa.

Toco el timbre, y sin sorprenderle Keef abrió la puerta. Después de todo su motocicleta se encontraba estacionada cerca de la bandera "amo la tierra".

-Hey, vine a ver a Zim

Keef lo ojeo y tomo su chaqueta del colgador. –Ya me iba, pasa. Si la puerta se cierra los robots guardia te atacaran así que agárrala. Tampoco hagas tanto ruido como para distraer a Gir. Little moose está hablando con el cerebro. No dejes que interrumpan.

Con esto dicho Keef camino hacia su motocicleta, la encendió y se fue sin dejar más que un fuerte sonido.

-Debería usar casco…

Dib recordó lo que se le había sido dicho, a pesar de no confiar en Keef, algo le decía que ambos eran aliados cuando venía a Zim. Ugh. Ojala no sea el lazo de "socios" se dijo para sus adentros.

No entendía muy bien porque no debería llamar la atención de Gir, siendo que ya lo consideraba un amigo. El cerebro que no dejaba de apuntarle lásers tenía sentido, ¿pero Gir?

Gir estaba tan concentrado en la tele que no le prestó importancia, hasta mientras él trato de caminar lo más rápido posible, sin hacer ruido.

Llego hacia el basurero, y apretó el ascensor.

Por poco y no cabía. Si no fuera que Zim se había emocionado con sus 5cm de crecimiento que agrando todas sus puertas, de seguro se hubiese quedado atorado como Zim lo hizo una vez durante su infancia en el inodoro.

El recordaba como espero mañana, tarde y noche frente a sus cámaras por un rastro de Zim. Realmente, era como si nunca hubiesen podido vivir el uno sin el otro desde que cruzaron miradas.

El ascensor lo llevo hacia el cuarto principal. Lo primero que vio fue a Zim. Pero Zim no se había percatado de su presencia. Este simplemente miraba hacia un extraño tipo de mapa en la pantalla de su computador. Dib se acerco sin decir una palabra, esperando que el alíen voltease al sentir su presencia con sus antenas sensibles. Pero nada.

Dib se paro alado de Zim, pero este seguía mirando hacia al computador, tenía la boca un poco abierta pero nada salía de él. Hace mucho que no había logrado poner cámaras dentro de la guarida de Zim, años probablemente, pero recuerda que cuando aun las tenía, una vez observo a Zim hacer exactamente eso. Mirar perdidamente al computador. Hasta que el cerebro le dijo que "los altísimos cortaron la llamada".

Lo que llevaba a la conclusión que Zim estaria en negación de algo… ¿pero de qué?

Ya había aceptado lo de sus altísimos, y como su misión de conquistar la tierra ya no era su misión… ¿o no?

-Zim. Tu misión ya no es conquistar la tierra. –Dijo Dib esperando poder sacarlo de su negación. Pero Zim parecía no inmutarse hasta que una voz mas robótica salió de él.

-Lo sé. Lo sabemos. Siempre lo supimos. No puede suceder de nuevo. ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué? No queremos que todo vuelva a caer. – Esto fue lo último que dijo aquella voz, que sonaba como muchas al unisonó, cayó al piso con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ahora Zim parecía sonar como el de nuevo. Se tranquilizo sin abrir los ojos. Se sentó mientras Dib se inclinaba a ver como estaba. Zim se paro golpeándoles las cabezas... de nuevo.

-¡DIB! Se Puede saber ¿QUÉ HACES EN MI GUARIDA?

-Vine…

-COMPUTADORAAA, BAJA LAS ARMAS

-Pero Señor

-Sin peros, ahora dile a Gir que nos prepare Té para llevar, iré a la casa del DIB HUMANO.

-Zim… Los té para llevar son solo en tiendas

-¡CALLA HUMANO! Se hace lo que Zim ordena!

Dib estaba a punto de responder en irritación pero Zim lo tomo de la mano y lo atrajo hacia él, mientras caminaban hacia un ascensor mas grande echo para más de una persona, que se abría bajo la lámpara de la sala.

-Sh… No aquí larva.

Ahora sí que Dib estaba desconcertado, ¿Por qué Zim estuviese escondiendo algo de sus propios minions? . . . ¿Por qué Keef le dijo que haga lo mismo? . . .

Al dirigirse a la puerta Gir sostenía dos copas de cartón y se las entrego a cada uno, junto con una sombrilla.

-Por si llueve, así el maestro puede volver a casa a salvo.

Dib simplemente la tomo, ya que se veía que Zim no tenía ninguna intención de tomarla, otra que su copa.

Al salir de la casa Dib tomo un sorbido para relajarse, pero su mente estaba confundida.

-Mh… que mas puedo esperar de ese chiquillo. Chocolate caliente.

-No es cualquier chocolate caliente humano. Es con leche de almendras.

-Si sabias que te daría esto, ¿Por qué pediste té?

Zim lo miraba de una manera que insinuaba que era un pregunta estúpida. Lo cual era cierto, siendo que Zim ya llevaba en la misma casa, sin dormir por años con aquella pequeña pesadilla, por supuesto que ya hubiese aprendido unas de sus mañas para poder darle ordenes.

Terminaron su Chocolate de almendras y tiraron las copas vacías al basurero. No parecían hablar mucho cuando se dirigían a algún lugar, como anoche y ahora.

-Oye zim.

-¿está tu hermana en casa?

-Supongo. ¿Por qué rayos uds parecen conocerse tan bien?

-Circunstancias querido humano.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar? ¿Acaso vas y le dices todo a tu Keef ese, a mi hermana, y luego a mi me ignoras?, ¿Qué RAYOS?-

Su estado de enojo fue interrumpido como ya había sucedido antes, con un beso. Dib se separo irritado y tirando los brazos hacia abajo con fuerza se expreso.

-QUE MEIRDA, ¿ACASO CREES QUE CON ESO ME CONTROLAS? ESTOY ATERRADO, NO TENGO NI IDEA QUE QUIERO CON MI VIDA y TU TU TU-

Zim lo tomo de la mano –Me enorgullece que pienses tanto en el grandioso Zim, para tu futuro. Pero. Hay mucho que no sabes.

Luego se acerco a el de puntillas, Dib creyó que le daría un beso pero este rápidamente dijo –Se solidario, que nos están escuchando. –Por supuesto que Dib se dio cuenta que no hablaba de personas comunes, si no Zim no actuaria tan "normal".

Así que Zim trataba de callar a Dib para que este no hablara demasiado. Se sentía como un idiota. Por supuesto que con todas las cosas extrañas que Zim hacia, ya alguien lo ah de tener vigilado por parte del gobierno, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su llegada para no haber sido notado.

Dib se decidió a escuchar a Zim por segunda vez en su vida. La primera fue cuando Zim convirtió al Hámster de la clase en un monstruo gigante.

Zim y Dib no se soltaron las manos hasta llegar a casa de Dib. Entraron en silencio, no había ruido alguno. Ni siquiera Gaz peleando con sus juegos, así que probablemente no estaba.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Dib en el cual Zim parecía relajarse mucho mas.

-Lo lamento, nunca paso por mi cabeza que el gobierno ya te tendría vigilado…

Zim lo miraba con ojos grandes mientras trepaba a la silla de escritorio con rueditas.

-Uhm… ok.

-Y… ¿Bien? Creo que hay mucho que aun no entiendo.

-Ni yo larva humana. Pero incluso Keef parece saber más que yo. Estoy casi tan confuso como tu…

-ESTAS mintiendo. Estoy SEGURO que sabes mucho más que incluso Keef y yo.

-Que sepa mucho más en mi subconsciente no quiere decir que lo entienda.

-No hay mucho que saber, más que tu plan. – Dib decía mientras se sentaba en su cama, con las piernas abiertas y poniendo sus manos para cubrir la mitad de su rostro, El observaba a Zim con ojos rasgados.

-Te equivocas joven humano. Mi "plan" no ha sido planeado pro mí en lo absoluto. Yo también eh llegado a la conclusión de que el GRANDISIMO ZIM está planeando algo grande. Pero ni siquiera yo sé de qué se trata.

-Ni siquiera se cual es el punto. Si mi misión no es conquistar a la tierra y mi subconsciente lo sabía, ¿de qué se trata ese plan?

Zim se sostenía la cabeza con ambas garras, y su voz empezaba a quebrarse. Al parecer Dib no era el único con dudas allí.

-Pensé que si ya había aceptado que quería ser altísimo todo empezaría a tener sentido… pero aun no tengo ni idea, y es como si ESE plan del cual no sé NADA, Estuviese avanzando a una velocidad mucho más rápida que antes. Es como si el plan de todos estos años está llegando a su punto de madures, y … y simplemente desconcierta al GRANDISIMO ZIM no entender lo que sucede, es como si.

-¿Como si qué?

-Como si hubiese sido borrado de mi Pak… pero quedo en mi, en mis genes.

-¿Acaso eso es posible? Recuerdo aquella vez que tu Pak trato de pegarse a mí. Es incomprensible, demasiada tecnología, solo expertos podrían-

-Los cerebros. Los cerebros lideres de IRK son los UNICOS con el poder de borrar las memorias de un PAK defectivo, o Juzgado. Ellos son los verdaderos líderes de IRK. Los altísimos tienen que escucharlos. Son nuestros ante pasados, quienes hicieron crecer al imperio IRK.

\- . . .

-¿PERO POR QUE? ¿Qué SUCEDIÓ? ¿POR QUE SOLO BORRARIAN UNA PARTE? ¡Normalmente Borran al individuo completo!

A esto Zim empezó a sollozar, el mayor de sus temores podría ser realidad. Y ya no soportaba mas ese peso. Algo en su pasado había sucedido, por algo le habían juzgado y él no sabía el por qué. Confusión llenaba su cabeza y PAK, el cual se estaba calentando.

Parecía que era la semana de tragedia. Había visto a su pequeño alíen sollozar tanto en los últimos días que por poco se le olvida todas las partes humanas cubiertas de sangre que tiene este en su guarida.

Dib no sabía qué hacer, El sabía que al pequeño alíen le incomodaba demasiada cercanía, lo peor es que aun quería poder ayudar. En especial en esos momentos en los que se sentía confuso.

Al final sin saber el por qué, se acerco a Zim y lo atrajo por la muñeca hacia la cama. Zim se sentó cubriendo sus ojos con las manos, temblando un poco. Por primera vez Dib pudo observar cautelosamente como esas lagrimas eran azules, no como agua, pero un azul radiante. ¿Qué tan diferente será el realmente de Zim?

Levanto su mano hacia la cabeza del pequeño alíen, donde sus antenas estaban agachadas y las toco. Primero con miedo, pero al ver que el otro no se molesto decidió acariciarlo. Sorprendentemente Zim empezó a calmarse. Incluso se apoyo sobre el pecho de Dib.

* * *

Intentare Actualizar lo más seguido que pueda! Lamento mucho el haber tomado tanto tiempo. Mi vida es un desastre, intente arreglar lo que pude, pero sigo en busca de un apartamento. Realmente ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba! ;-; Es como si ni el mundo quería que actualice. Cuando por fin quede libre de escuela y otras cosas relacionadas, empecé a escribir, y justo esa noche recordé que para el otro día necesitaba entregar mi último trabajo por email. Al final estuve hasta las 6am haciéndolo. Al otro día, me enferme y así, hasta que hoy por fin me decidí a si o si acabar este capítulo. Espero les este gustando hacia dónde va, y la historia cada vez se complica más, pero espero les guste, dejen sus Reviews, gracias!

Muchísimas Gracias por Leer. Review.


End file.
